


Just Say...

by bluflamingo



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Drugs, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluflamingo/pseuds/bluflamingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna and Kono, drugged in a hammock (drugs/aphrodisiacs)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say...

"You smell nice," Jenna says, pressing her face further against Kono's shoulder. "Like the beach." She means to add that Kono smells of pineapple – her shampoo, maybe, or her soap – but Kono's waist is under her arm, and she gets distracted.

"That's cause we're on the beach." Kono giggles, a little. It makes her stomach move under Jenna's arm. Her body is fascinating. Jenna wonders if her skin will taste like pineapple as well. "I can hear the waves. That's good."

"Yeah?" Maybe Jenna could taste. Just a little, with the very tip of her tongue. Kono might not even notice. She might not care if she did – they're snuggled together in a hammock, after all. "Why are we in a hammock?"

"Because you insisted that's where you wanted to be, despite the extremely high chance that one of you will fall out and break something."

Danny. Jenna looks around, finds him standing a few feet away, arms crossed. He doesn't look as annoyed as he sounds. That's good. Jenna likes Danny.

"It's cool, brah. I won't let her fall."

"I'm sure she's thrilled to hear that. Especially since she was so worried about the sand moles."

"Hawai'i doesn't have sand moles," Kono says firmly, but Jenna remembers the sand molehills, their vicious mole teeth and sharp mole claws. She curls even closer to Kono, their legs tangling together, denim against denim. That's weird; she doesn't go to work in jeans, and she must be at work if Danny's here.

She rubs her bare foot against Kono's ankle, making the denim slide up so they're skin to skin. It feels nice.

"You feel nice," she tells Kono. "And you smell nice. Do you taste nice?"

"Oh, God." Danny sounds strangled. Jenna hopes he isn't choking on his tie. That would be bad, and they'd all be sad. Especially Steve. She doesn't like Steve's sad face. It makes her miss her big sister. "McGarrett, if they start making out, I cannot be held responsible for my actions."

Kono nuzzles the top of Jenna's head and Jenna purrs a little.

"You don't have to watch," Kono says. "And don't shout."

"I have to shout, since McGarrett and Chin hid in the house and left me to deal with our high as a kite undercover team. Who, by the way, should probably be in a hospital under observation by trained professionals, not snuggling in a hammock at sunset like something out of a lesbian porn flick."

"I'm not pretty enough to be in a porn film," Jenna says sadly. She's cute, quirky, at least according to Claire, but not pretty. Not like Kono.

"I'd watch a porn film with you in it," Kono promises. Her hand slides down Jenna's back to palm her ass, one finger tucked under Jenna's shirt, against her back. Jenna shivers, all the hairs on her body standing on end.

"Okay, that's it." Jenna's too busy finding out how Kono tastes – not of pineapple, but still good. Sweet – to look, but she's sure Danny just spun around. "There are things I do not need to know about my co-workers, and this is definitely one of them. Call me if you fall out of the hammock and break your necks."

"Sure, brah." Kono grabs Jenna's ass with both hands, pulling her more firmly on top. One of Jenna's feet is still hooked in the rope of the hammock, but Jenna doesn't mention it. She's too distracted by how Kono feels under her, and by trying to open the buttons on Kono's vest top. They're tiny and her fingers feel huge.

Maybe Kono will like that. Jenna hasn't had sex with anyone since her string of one night stands right after Claire was killed.

"Jenna," Kono whispers seriously in her ear. "Jenna, Jenna, Jenna."

"What?" Jenna asks. Stupid buttons.

"Buttons don't open." Kono moves and suddenly her vest is off and Jenna's looking at Kono's smooth skin and her bright pink bikini top.

"You're like magic," she says.

"And you." Kono runs a finger down Jenna's spine again. "All shiny and light, so pretty."

Jenna blushes bright red and hides her face in Kono's neck. Then, since she's there, starts kissing the skin under her mouth. "Would you really watch me in a porn film?" she asks.

"Want to make a porn film with you," Kono says, wrapping her long legs around Jenna's waist.

Jenna curls herself into the embrace. "We can't."

"Can't what?" Kono punctuates the question by kissing behind Jenna's ear, and Jenna loses the thread of the conversation for a while. Loses the thread of reality as well – even her arousal is a distant thing, unconnected to her body.

"No porn films," she says finally, not at all sure that's the conversation they're actually having. She's distracted for a moment by the sound of the waves. "Don't want other people looking at me with you."

"What about people looking at me without you?"

Jenna has to think about that one. Kono's very pretty, and lots of people like to look at her. She doesn't need Jenna to make them stop – Jenna's seen her right hook. Jenna still doesn't want them to; what if Kono looks back? Or stops looking at Jenna so she can look at other people?

Jenna frowns at the tangle of her thoughts. It's all too complicated for tonight, with the breeze cool on her skin and Kono wrapped around her, protecting her from any enterprising sand moles.

"Can we stay here?" she asks.

"Yeah." Kono sounds sleepy. Jenna pries her face from the warm curve of Kono's neck and sees that she has her eyes closed. It seems like a good idea. "Maybe Steve'll make us breakfast."

"He makes good pancakes." Actually, Jenna could really go for some pancakes right now. She thinks about it, but she's too comfortable and drowsy to make the suggestion.

"Not me," Kono says mournfully. "I'm a terrible cook, I never leave it long enough."

Jenna gives her a reassuring squeeze. "'S'Okay. Still love you," she says, and in the morning, when they're both feeling the after-effects of the drugs and suffering the guys' teasing, that's the one thing she remembers saying that she knows is true.


End file.
